Tired
by Soot
Summary: Sulu helps Chekov back to his quarters after falling asleep. Pre-slash Chekov/Sulu


Title: Tired

Summary: Sulu helps Chekov back to his quarters after falling asleep. [Pre-slash Chekov/Sulu]

Warning: Pre-slash. Same deal as before - don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

A/N: This is my first story for 'The Original Series' but not my first Star Trek fic so I think I've done alright. Not only that, i wrote it whilst watching the second season. For your trivial information - I'm madly in love with it!!! (Sad...maybe - but I don't care).

***

Sulu had first found out about Chekov when an ensign had approached him in the corridor and reported to him that Chekov had fallen asleep in the Rec Room. Sulu's first thought was that it was a harmless prank on him, but the ensign stood before him wore an expression that made him think otherwise. He thanked the ensign and proceeded to the Rec Room whilst silently thanking what ever made him get ready for his shift earlier than usual that day.

Sulu saw Chekov from across the room. Chekov was obviously asleep as he sat at the table; his head resting on the table surface whilst his arms encircled it in an arc. He knew that Chekov had been working incredibly hard over the past two weeks, but he had no idea that the work load had been that great to the extent that Chekov would fall asleep without knowing he had at any given time. Sulu shook his head before walking briskly over to the table Chekov had fallen asleep at.

"Chekov?" Sulu shook Chekov's shoulder gently. "Chekov?" He shook a little harder and Chekov started to come around, stifling a yawn with his hand before looking up groggily at Sulu.

"Vhat is it? Vhat are you doing in my quarters?" Chekov asked.

"You've fallen asleep in the Rec Room Chekov." Sulu tried not to laugh at the face Chekov was pulling.

"Vaht?" Chekov blinked trying to make sense of where he was, a look of disbelief written across his face. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sulu chuckled. "Let me help you back to your room." He said as he placed a hand under Chekov's arms and helped him to stand up. Chekov was unsteady on his feet and at first stumbled, but Sulu never removed his hand from his arm and Chekov used it as a way to regain some balance. He guided Chekov out of the room, taking care to avoid any walls, tables, chairs or anything else that Chekov could have quite possibly walked into otherwise.

Once in the corridor, Chekov tripped over his feet and as he fell forward, Sulu fought not to follow and increased his grip on Chekov's arm. Sulu's grip stopped the young Russian slamming in to the corridor floor.

"Sorry." Chekov mumbled, embarrassed.

"Nothing to be sorry for friend." Sulu replied as he helped Chekov find his feet again. Chekov yawned once more and Sulu silently vowed to make sure Chekov would from that point on get adequate sleep; even if it meant that he lost a few hours himself. They walked the remaining distance to Chekov's quarters; Chekov's legs working on automatic pilot.

"We're at your quarters Chekov." Sulu said. Chekov blinked several times, trying to make sense of Sulu's words; his mind clouded still in a sleepy, pea soup like haze.

"Thank you Sulu; it vas wery kind of you to help me." Chekov smiled sleepily after several seconds of trying to understand Sulu's words.

Sulu returned the smile. "It was no problem Chekov. Are you alright from here on your own?"

"Da." Chekov swayed on his feet as Sulu let go of his arm. Sulu caught and steadied him again.

"I think I'll stay anyway." Sulu grinned and placed an arm around Chekov's shoulders. Chekov leaned heavily against him and Sulu found himself looking down at the young Russian affectionately.

"You smell nice." Chekov muttered absentmindedly.

"Is that a complement?" Sulu felt his heart flutter with hope.

"Uh huh." Chekov sighed.

"Don't go to sleep on me Chekov; I go on duty in ten minutes." Sulu shrugged his shoulder in hope of shaking Chekov awake a little.

"But I am so comfortable." Chekov moaned lightly.

"Your bed is also comfortable, and that's where you're going." Sulu convinced Chekov to open his quarters.

Sulu laid Chekov on his bed and chose to ignore the fact that Chekov still had his boots on. Chekov turned on his side and clutched the sheets to his chest."Wery sleepy." Chekov muttered to himself. "Wery wery sleepy."

Sulu stood and watched Chekov drift off into sleep. Before retreating from Chekov's quarters though, Sulu lent over Chekov and kissed the Russian's brow lightly. Chekov stirred slightly with the contact but did not wake. Sulu couldn't help but feel relieved.

'Not yet' he thought to himself as he left. 'Not yet'.

End.


End file.
